Love is hard
by jdog543
Summary: Humphrey thinks kate married garth and left to become a lone wolf read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals this is Jdog543 here with a new story and try to go easy on me this is my first fanfic hope you like it and leave some reviews good or bad hopefully more of the first but if you have ways I can improve or want a pairing I'm open to suggestions so leave a comment or PM me it's all good.**

(Before the wedding Humphrey's pov)

I was running toward the tracks tears stinging at my eyes I heard the train coming and knew if I didn't hurry that I would miss it so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me as I started to see the train come into view I started running with the train and saw an open box car and jumped in. As soon as I was in the car I lost it and broke down crying and asking myself "Why?" "Why did she have to go and marry that dork garth after I tried so hard to impress her and get her to love me?" And with that in mind he cried himself to sleep.

(Next day Kate's pov)

My eyes are bloodshot I stayed up all night looking for Humphrey but to no success he is gone and I know it is my fault that day before the wedding when I talked to him I saw the hurt in his eyes and didn't do anything I didn't even say that I was sorry or that I felt the same way I just stood there as he walked away. I decided to go talk to my parents about this situation and see what they think I should do.I walked up to my parents den to find them talking to Hutch all I caught from their conversation was, "Ok thank you Hutch I will get back to you on that." and then he walked out of the den. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you privately please." "Ok well what is it Kate?" my mom asked. "Well you know that I love Humphrey right?" I asked. "Yeah I think that you made that pretty apparent yesterday." my dad replied. "Well Humphrey left because he thinks I married Garth and I was wondering what you thought I should do" I replied sadly. After a minute or two of thinking my mom said "I think you should wait for a month to see if he comes back and if he doesn't then I would look for him." I thought about it for a minute and decided that I would wait a month not a second longer.

(Humphrey's pov)

I woke up on the train and decided that I would go back to Idaho and find a den to settle down in and live the rest of my life as a lone wolf since Kate was the only wolf I would ever love and since I can't have her I couldn't be happy ever again I was no longer Humphrey the fun loving omega, now I am Humphrey the lone wolf and that's just how it's going to be. Then I a sign that read welcome to sawtooth national park and decided that I'd better get off now and jumped I stuck the landing but started to skid because of the gravel and my foot could on a rock that sent me into a roll "shit!" when I finally stopped 50 feet later I got up and started to limp away to find a den to spend the night in. After about an hour of walking found a den that was by a creek and so first I got a drink and then went into then den and found a comfortable spot to lay down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Humphrey's pov)

I woke up in a den that I didn't recognize then I remembered what happened and was is deep thought when a voice rang out in the den.

"Well look who finally woke up." The male voice said.

I turned around and saw a black wolf with a white ring around his neck and green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked scared for my life since I didn't know anything about fighting.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." "And why are you in my den?" He asked

"I didn't know that this was your den I'm sorry...I'll leave now." I said as I started out the door.

"Hold on a minute." He replied

I turned to face him."You know it gets kind of boring around here and I wouldn't mind some company." He said and smiled at me.

"Are you sure I mean I'm a complete stranger." I asked

"Yeah but it looks like you had a rough day yesterday." He said gesturing to my cuts from the train. "And like I said I could use some company." He replied

"Ok thank you." I said as I laid down

"It's Humphrey by the way." I said

He looked at me strange not understanding what I meant.

"My name is Humphrey." I said

"Ok "Humphrey" I'm Scott."

"So how did you end up out here anyway?" He asked

"It's a long story." I said

"I got time." He replied

"Well I guess if you want to here it's the least I could do." I said as I started to tell my story.

(Kate's pov)

After I finished my alpha duties I decided I would go ask Salty, Shakey, and Mooch if Humphrey told them where he planned to go.

After a few minutes of looking I found them on a hill getting ready to go log sledding.

"Hey guys." I said to them

"Hi Kate." They replied simultaneously.

"Did Humphrey ever say where he was going?" I asked

Their mood instantly changed when I said his name "Yeah he said he was going back to Idaho." Mooch said sadly.

"Ok thanks guys." I said as I walked away.

(Humphrey's pov)

"Wow...I feel bad for you man." Scott said as he patted me on the back. "But you need to move on maybe find someone else." He added

"I know it will take me a while but I'll get over it."I said

After a few minutes of awkward silence I asked, "So what's your story?"

"When I was a pup my parents died and my sister took care of me up until about a year ago and then I was relocated here." He said

"Oh I'm sorry." I said

"It's not your fault." He replied

"Well I'll go catch some food." he said and walked out into the trees."

After about 20 minutes I walked over to the stream for a drink when I heard a twig snap and I looked over to see Scott with a good sized deer and went to help him.

We drug the deer over to the stream and started to eat it and once we finished I saw it was almost dark "time really does fly." I said to my self and went to sleep.

**Here is chapter 2 I had some help from ****siaweii on this one but I decided not to update again until I have 7 reviews on this story good or bad peace out.**


End file.
